


boy problems

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ANOTHER INSTALL OF JAKE NEEDS CARLY RAE JEPSEN TO NUT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: my friend anaulak: part two where jake gets fucked to boy problemsme: ask and u shall recieve





	boy problems

Richard Goranski is more than a little confused that when he finally manages to strip both him and Jake of their clothes, the other sprints across the room and starts fucking around on his phone. Rich isn’t sure how he feels, if he’s upset or what, but it seems that his boyfriend either wasn’t ready for that next step in their relationship or he just...really didn’t want Rich.

With a sigh, the shorter boy starts peeling his clothes off the floor, and before he can slip one leg into his boxers, Jake starts blasting music. And suddenly Rich is falling, towards the bed, and not because he’s a dumbass, but because his boyfriend is shoving him.

Jake is climbing on top of Rich, kissing him swiftly before moving his lips down his jaw, and then down his neck. His body is moving to the song as he continues to work his mouth lower and lower. 

As embarrassing as it is for Rich, he’s rock hard by the time his boyfriend is kissing at his thigh. Rich whines, quickly moving to grab at his boyfriend’s hair and tugging him upwards. Jake gasps, his boyfriend’s cock in his face and he bites his lip. He smiles wide as he brings his lips closer to the tip.

Rich is aching, but then Jake pulled back a bit, grin stretched across his face.

“Boy problems, who’s got ‘em? I’ve got ‘em too.” He starts singing, using his boyfriends erect dick as a microphone. “Boy trouble, we’ve got double, don’t know what to do.”

Rich is about to protest, about to start begging for Jake too actually touch him. He’s been dreaming of this moment for far too long too just have torchered like this. But before he can, Jake takes him into his mouth, but humming along to the song. Rich groans loudly, his grip on Jake’s hair tightens, which only makes the taller boy’s lips reach the other’s base.

Jake’s bobbing his head, and when Rich can finally control himself enough to look at his boyfriend he can see that he’s fingering himself (Rich has no idea when he had time to lube up his fingers, but he doesn’t dwell on it for long because fuck, is his boyfriend sexy or what).

Rich isn’t quiet about how good he feels. He moaning out Jake’s name and other curses and begs, and Jake is just moving faster with each noise. But the suddenly he pulls back, and Rich, whines out, looking up at his boyfriend with plead.

But Rich isn’t upset in the slightest. Oh no, not when his boyfriend climbs up his body and is teasing his asshole with Rich’s cock. Rich is breathless, incoherently begging his boyfriend to ride him, but Jake waits until the chorus of Boy Problems starts up yet again (this is it’s third playthrough of the song) before he lowers himself. And christ, he doesn’t take it slow at all, Jake instantly takes his boyfriend in all the way, moaning out with a smirk on his face. It’s so hot that Rich almost comes right away, but thankfully he has some self control. 

Jake is slamming himself onto Rich’s dick over and over again, no longer able to keep up with humming to the song because he is yelling out in pleasure, but he does do a good job at keeping his hips in sync with the beat. 

Rich is close, he knows that, but he keeps trying to hold back. He doesn’t want this to end. Jake is so fucking hot on top of him, just letting loose in absolute pure and raw sexual energy. 

And then with no warning, Jake is coming. Hard. All over both of them.  Rich follows suit, unable to hold back anymore after watching Jake’s body fucking spaz out as he keeps riding his cock through his organms. 

Both of the are panting, Jake presses their mouths together for a slow, and open mouthed kiss. At some point Jake slides off of his boyfriend without breaking the kiss. Rich is still reeling, his balls hurt so fucking bad because of how much he came.

Rich really needs to thank Carly Rae Jepsen.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO THIS IS ALL FOR U ANAULAK....LOVE U U FREAKY BITCH
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ dustinkroppsbf


End file.
